opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Przeznaczenie Roz. 1
Popołudnie, pierwszy dzień lata, więc Zara wyszła na dwór z przyjaciółkami Olą, Kasią i Sabiną na polanę by jak to one poplotkować . Wybiła jedenasta, gdy zorientowała się, że ciotka od godziny czeka na nią z kolacją. Przeprosiła dziewczyny i pędem pobiegła do domu. Wiedziała, że jej ciotka będzie na nią wściekła, więc na wszelki wypadek Zara obmyśliła plan jak ją udobruchać. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest, obróciła się... lecz było ciemno więc nikogo nie dostrzegła i uznała, że to ona wdepnęła w jakiś liść czy gałązkę. Nie minęła chwila i znowu coś usłyszała ale nie ... tym razem to nie był liść tak ... to były szepty, szepty dwóch mężczyzn czy chłopców nie mogła odróżnić, byli za daleko. Zara wydała się nie wzruszona, można by pomyśleć, że jak na piętnastolatkę wydaje się twarda ale nie w głębi duszy bała się ... bała się jak kiedyś gdy mając pięć lat czyli nie tak dawno wpadła prawie pod auto ale jedno ją od tamtej pory dręczyło, przecież ten autobus jechał prosto a nią, jej ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa gdy nagle znalazła się w inny miejscu, była przestraszona, pokrótce stała pod domem... swoim domem. Puściła się biegiem, usłyszała jak tamci zaczęli biec, wbiegła na uliczkę, w głowie obliczyła że ma niecałe pięć metrów do domu, Zara jest wysportowana lecz nie na tyle by tamci jej nie mogli dogonić, byli blisko... coraz bliżej. nagle poczuła jakby rozrywała się na cząsteczki i przemieszczała się. Wylądowała, po uspokojeni się rozejrzała się dookoła i nagle sobie przypomniała, że kiedyś tu już była, miała wtedy, zamyśliła się, miała wtedy... nagle doznała olśnienia miała wtedy PIĘĆ lat. Zawołała w nadziei, że ktoś ją usłyszy. Nastąpiła cisza, nic, zawołała ponownie już była w połowie słowa aż nagle ukazała się przed nią kobieta. Miała posturę chłopaka, już widać było siwe włosy, choć miała jednak posturę chłopaka i lekko posiwiałe włosy wyglądała na miłą kobietę. Odkąd Zara wylądowała w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu czuła się dziwnie, tak nieswojo. Zemdlała. *** Gdy się obudziła ujrzała lekko rozmazaną postać kobiety która właśnie obmywała Zarze twarz. - O widzę, że się obudziłaś Zaro, mam na imię Olga.- Dodała uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. - Chwila skąd pani wie jak ja mam na imię?- zapytała zdziwiona. Kobieta usiadła na wprost Zary, po chwili na jej twarzy widać było minę poważną. - Zapewne zastanawia cię myśl skąd tu się wzięłaś i gdzie jesteśmy? A więc wzięłaś się tu gdy jesteś nam potrzebna pracuję w tajnej organizacji M.I.K.R.O. do spraw specjalnych. Przeglądaliśmy ostatnio dane wszystkich dzieci które mają około 15 lat lub więcej. Sprawdzaliśmy twoje umiejętności, pamiętasz tych dwóch panów?- Zara kiwnęła głową. - To był zrobiony przez nas sprawdzian, chcieliśmy sprawdzisz w jakiej jesteś kondycji i jak szybko potrafisz zareagować i tak dalej. - dodała Olga.- co nie zmienia faktu, że trzeba cię będzie podszkolić.- mruknęła do siebie Olga. - Ale gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytała Zara. - cóż znajdujemy się nigdzie - odrzekła, a gdy zobaczyła, że Zara nie zrozumiała szybko dodała. - dziura czasoprzestrzeni. Ale spokojnie kiedy skończymy rozmawiać wyśle cię s powrotem do domu, coś ci wyjaśnię jesteśmy tu dokładnie od tygodnia ale gdy wrócisz do miejsca skąd cię tu przeniosłam, to dla innych jest jakby cię nie było od półtorej sekundy. Zara zrobiła zdziwioną minę i po woli wszystko sobie poukładała. Olga ciągnęła dalej. - Słuchaj od tej pory musisz uważać gdyż będą cię szukać przestępcze organizacje. Jeśli się nie mylę jeżeli usłyszysz 3 razy słowo Bezpiecznie, miej się na baczność moja panno i będą próbować cię przekupić, zapewne oni wiedzą, że cię tu przysłałam i zapewne napiszą list zaadresowany do ciebie od nas, ja będę jeżeli się zgadzasz ciebie przysyłać tu, a w najgorszej sytuacji przyślę ci list ale, żebyś wiedziała że to ode mnie dodajmy jakieś słowo czy znak. Zara się zamyśliła i po chwili dodała - Dobrze, zgadzam się, o już wiem co możemy dodać. - i po chwili narysowała 3 znaki było to : koło a po bokach miał dwie kreski. Olga spojrzała na rysunek, kiwnęła głową i dodała. - Dobrze to będzie znak rozpoznawczy. Zaro musisz już iść, pamiętaj uważaj na siebie. - Zara kiwnęła głową po czym uśmiechnęła się. Nie minęła chwila, a Zara znalazła się przed domem. Weszła do domu, zapominając kompletnie o tym że się spóźniła ciotka może być zła. Poszła do pokoju i zobaczyła, że ciocia śpi na fotelu z gotową dla Zary kolacją. Podeszła na palcach po talerz ucałowała ciocię w policzek i poszła do swojego pokoju. Kategoria:Monari11 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014 Kategoria:Kryminał